Black Cat the Outcast
by DjRaveNightly
Summary: Alice finds a blackish brown cat witch the family thought was a pet but the pet shift shape to human also becomes Edward new mate later on. WHAT WILL HAPPEN ?
1. Sneak peak

Black Cat the Outcast

SUMMARY

SNEAK PEAK

Vampire/Shapeshifter

Edward POV

Alice just came back from her hunt and brought blackish brown cat with brown eyes as she bounce in and then she went to _Esme_ to ask if she can keep it. I took glance at Jasper and knew he can't say no to Alice when it comes to deciding. I glance back to _Esme_ and herd her say you can keep the cat as long as Carlisle also agrees. Alice picks the poor cat up quickly running up the stair to talk to Carlisle as she talk to him begging him to keep cat I knew she was up to something just before she left to go hunt she her thoughts were (Finally Edward is going to have mate and she not even human and whole family going to love her too *SQUEE*). I went back to read her mind more about _my mate and _only herd these words _**My tea's gone cold, I'm wondering why I got out of bed at all The morning rain clouds up my window and I can't see at all And **__**even**__** if I could it'd all be grey, but your picture on my wall It reminds me that it's not so bad, it's not so bad~ **_but then I stopped listening to her mind before she sings the next words for the song. I let a growl to warn Alice to stop singing that song as I growled Jasper growl back as a threat to stop. We all settle down as Jasper is calming everyone emotions in the room just then I heard Emmett's booming voice shout Hey that's no fare why does Alice get pet and I couldn't keep the rabbit I caught last week he then pout like childish kid who didn't` get cookies from the cookie jar. Rosalie came to kiss him on the cheek witch made him quite pouting. Carlisle chuckle at the family new excitement of having a pet in the family and Esme thoughts were I hope that cat is house broken. I turned to face the cat then I saw the cat staring back at me with brown puppy dog eyes and the poor cat does know what's going to happen to her. Then I went to read Rosalie thought on what she's thinking was how great we have another mouth to feed but needs more care and attention. I got bored and went to every else thoughts about cat witch were I am so excited to have new member of the family added,Man this going to be fun to play pranks on the cat when its sleeping MWWHHHAA,SQUEEEEEE I can dress her up to any thing I want,oh dear what will we need to take care of cat and last thought I read was this is going to be a very interesting year.

Hello folks this sorta my first story so it wont be good I should have sick with simple one shots before starting sorry if there mistakes in there somewhere

_**Song : Dido- Thank You**_

Look up the song its really good


	2. Chapter 1

Black Cat the Outcast

Chapter 1

_**Ages**_  
>Carlisle: 26<br>Esme: 27  
>Bella: 18<br>Edward: 21  
>Alice: 20<br>Jasper: 21  
>Emmett: 23<br>Rose: 22

Bella POV  
>The family witch I kept my eye on these past days I had watch them do different things and knew they were not a normal family as I stay at their house the short black hair girl decide on my name witch I like the name Bella. There was some things I notices about them they all don't eat, incredibly fast, pale skin, topaz eyes, cold, strong and they never sleep just before I could finish my thought I saw large vampire that had smirk on his face. I quickly ran out door before he thought of an idea just lucky ran out in time. I decide to visit lake that had water fall I had seen before the short black hair picked me up as I finish my thought I heard the water fall noise gets louder knowing I am nearby I thought why not take a dip in.<p>

Edward POV  
>It has been 3 days since we found the cat we thought of names but Alice already pick a name for her witch was Bella as I heard the name I thought that fit her perfectly so I agree on name as well everyone else did agree with Alice.<br>Bella seem to go outside alone in forest come but she always finds her way home.  
>I found it strange that she watches the TV when we have on.<br>I can't help but to watch each day.  
>I got up and went to hunt before I announce it so they don't worry when I leave.<br>Emmett took this chance to try gets Bella play his game but sadly she doesn't like lucky she ran out door before he even thought of dressing her up. I watch her disappear in the green forest then I left the house to hunt after 2 hr I hunted 3 mountain lion and 2 deer I notice its Bella scent. I ask myself what is she doing out here near the water fall then I hide up on tree branch where it was leafy then I saw her go in to the water and didn't come out for few minutes. My mind start questioning _Can cats swim_ or _breathe under water for that long _after while I whisper shit how do I explain to family that are cat went suicide by jumping in lake and drown its self. I ran quickly jumping in not caring if my clothes get soak by water when I jump in the first thing I saw was cat transform to girl. I glance over to see she had pale skin, brown hair with hint of red, chocolate eyes, and pouty lips. When she saw me she turn shades of red that's when I quickly took my shirt off then hand to her so she can where it. She finally came out water and said _Hi Edward _I felt like time stop when I heard her sweet voice.

**: The age I just posted above probably strange but go with my flow I put that age so it makes sense when they hit collage of course they will still also repeat High school but they will blend in. Now until next chapter what will happen? Please leave review? Sorry about the late chapter people I am going to try to post more and new story also** i post this chapter fast so I didn't check the mistakes. 


	3. Chapter 2

**Black Cat the Outcast**

Chapter 2

Bella POV

As I step out of the water then Edward held his hand out and I grab his hand as his arm wrap around me for support. I felt his cold and strong against my warm body as I glance into his eye for moment there was a spark of love between us like world around us stop but it was ruin when I slip on side of the pond. Edward quickly caught and lift me up then said lets head back home, love. Just hearing him call me love made my heart flutter.

Edward POV

I headed towards home fast to introduce Bella to my family as my love. The dark green forest has been my family home where our white mansion was built just a few miles away from town and school. The white mansion got closer and Esme greats me with shocked expression. The family gathers around and question started to pop in their mind. Carlisle, Rosalie, Jasper, Esme, Alice and Emmet this is Bella she changed in to a human and she's my love. Bella the caramel and curly hair is Esme,next to her is Carlisle, left side golden hair is Rosalie and her husband Emmet, and short black hair is Alice and her husband disappear up stair bring back red long sleeve plaid shirt, blue jean, underwear, bra, socks and converse shoes for Bella. Bella went to bathroom to change into them. She looks perfect in the outfit. I feel more alive the heart beats changes to the rhythm of my breath.

Bella POV

My heart beats wildly being near him. The feel of his temperate and my hearts beats to the rhythm of his breathing.

Edward POV

I explain to our family that Bella change into human when she was in forest taking a swim in lake. I grab Bella lifting her up on to my lap and told our family she's my perfect mate. The reaction of every one change to surprise to happiness it seems they are glad I finally found the perfect one.

* * *

><p>Hey everyone I am updating chapters now. Right now I feel out of touch with writing for my story since it has been really long and I hope to write better next chapter. Enjoy and Review<p> 


End file.
